marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnage, U.S.A. Vol 1 1
| Quotation = You shouldn't have brought your girlfriends, Spidey-Boy...this is between you and me...or at least it was... | Speaker = Carnage | StoryTitle1 = This Land Is MY Land | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Writer1_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler1_1 = Clayton Crain | Inker1_1 = Clayton Crain | Colourist1_1 = Clayton Crain | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Synopsis1 = Doverton, Colorado. A little kid shoots his sister with a water gun in front of his mother. A man named Robbie is arrested. An elderly couple sits on a porch and considers painting the house. At a meat packaging plant, a worker inspects some pigs only to discover them half-eaten. Another man, who appears to be eating them, subsequently says he will purchase them. When the worker asks what, the man, revealed to be Cletus Kasady, announces "EVERYTHING!" and unleashes his Carnage symbiote. Four days before the main story, Carnage, Cletus Kasady, and, of all people, Spider-Man become wanted for unknown reasons, although Kasady's is for his previous crimes. A policeman, the father of the aforementioned little kid, drives his car through the fence, runs into the house, and demands his wife to get away from the sink. However, what he is looking for - the Carnage symbiote - is in the bathroom, holding his son hostage. Carnage bonds to the boy and attacks his father. The town sheriff, Bryan O'Neil, stumbles out of the city muttering names he must carry for Cletus Kasady - even though he himself is on it. Feds later discuss what happened, having rescued O'Neil. They contact the Avengers, who are fiddling with Wolverine by trying to do the arrow-and-apple stunt, with Hawkeye shooting and Spider-Man handling the apple (of course, Wolvie won't do it). Captain America gets their act together to discuss the Carnage problem. Spider-Man contacts Thing (as he has something that may help), much to Hawkeye's chagrin (he hates Ben's arrogant way of answering the phone, and Spider-Man quickly hates it too). Back in Doverton, the elderly couple sit with Kasady, who complains how he is the only one pushing the swing. He promptly walks away and drinks contaminated water (with possessed civilians waiting on him hand and foot). Meanwhile, a Quinjet carrying the aforementioned heroes. Thing holds a huge sonic disruptor that, when fired at Carnage, "It's clobberin' time!". In the town, they come across a man who keeps on saying "Big big smiles". Cap goes up to him when several other people come up saying the same thing over and over. Kasady suddenly walks up holding a baby. Hawkeye aims for a shot, provoking the symbiote. The symbiote attacks the heroes, but when Spidey tries to give them advice on how to avoid it, Kasady grabs them, saying the matter is just between them. And as the other four heroes become Carnage, Spider-Man's emergency line goes off the grid, provoking a contingency plan PROJECT: LIQUID - unleash all other symbiotes . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Residents of Doverton ** ** ** ** ** Robbie ** ** Randolph ** ** Martha * * ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Ralsby Meat Packing Plant * U.S. Emergency Response Center * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Sonic disruptor Vehicles: * | Solicit = WELCOME TO CARNAGE U.S.A. – THE ULTIMATE RED STATE! Carnage’s maniacal reign of terror continues, courtesy of the critically acclaimed creative team of Zeb Wells and Clayton Crain! Spider-Man and the Avengers must go on a brutal hunt to capture Cletus Kasaday before a small town in the American heartland falls under his mass-murdering spell! Buckle in and prepare for a violence packed adventure! Carnage U.S.A. wants YOU this December! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}